earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
PeeJee
Basic Information *'Full Name:' PeeJee Darkmoon (pronounced: 'pE -'jE) *'Ingame:' PeeJee *'Nickname:' PG, Peej *'Title:' ~The Queen of Cups~ *'Guild:' The Eleventh Hour ((OOC only)) *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil *'Race:' Night Elf *'Class:' Shadow Priest *'Professions:' Herbalism, Alchemy, Exotic Gardener Physical Appearance *'Age:' 73 *'Eyes:' Bright Blue *'Hair:' Dark Purple *'Skin Tone:' Dark Pink *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 180 Lb. *'Garments/Armor:' PeeJee changes her clothes frequently, almost depending on her mood. Lately she's taken to wearing robes of blue or purple along with a rather worn purple hat that has almost become her trademark. The latter might be to hide the few gray hairs she has developed. *'General:' Age seems to have started to catch up with this rather short Kaldorie. Small crow's feet are barely visible at the corners of her eyes. Here and there you might even see a gray hair or two. Shadows play across her features while her eyes shine like two pale blue stars. A soft smile almost always graces her lips. While she herself seems to have a rather calm demeanor, the shadows around her seem to almost flicker and jump with energy like they are all but alive. She smells of dirt, mud, and plantlife. If one looks hard enough, dirt has encrusted around her fingernails and her hands even look a bit darker than the rest of her skin. Occasionally, one might find a rather fat white-haired rat either nosing around her feet or perched on her shoulder. Sometimes there might be a young white bird following her around instead. History On Coming to Stormwind Peejee doesn't talk much about her past, if at all. She appeared in Stormwind in the late summer of 619. Quiet and reserved, the young elf spent much of her time in the Keep's library, living out of the Guilded Rose. One night she met the human woman named Lothorial and her life was forever changed. Almost overnight her entire personality changed, now an outgoing, playful social creature who seemed to have a never ending supply of bananas. It wasn't long before Loth introduced Peejee to another woman named Meris, who in turn introduced her to other people such as Veras and Kyltania, among others. She then traveled to Theramore for unknown reasons, staying there for some time. While there, she met an amazing tailor by the name of Tim Worthington who could do magic with fabric. It seemed no matter what challenge he was brought, he was always able to restore or create with ease. In thanks, PeeJee took a small portion of her savings and invested it in Tim's store, which later proved to be one of the smartest things she'd ever done. After a time, she returned once more to Stormwind. One person whom Peejee made friends with there was a man named Calithos. The rather chaotic priest was kind to her and even gave Peejee the first place for her to call home, some land up in The Hinterlands. She lived there for many months, also being seen in the company of the druid Delesta and the bladedancer Edum, along with her two closest friends Shame and Asherrean. At one point, rumors circulated that she had been killed, but those were soon found to be false as she reappeared again in Stormwind after a time. Life didn't stay calm for the poor girl. After a time she all but moved to Booty Bay and spent days on end searching the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. In time, she seemed to lose this obsession and was seen around the city once more. She sold her land in The Hinterlands and used the money to buy a rather large manor in the Redridge Mountains just on the outskirts of Lakeshire where she lives to this day. For a time Peejee wandered abroad, all over Azeroth as well as venturing into the Outlands, seeking various plants, herbs and roots for her exotic garden as well as her alchemical experiments. She found a special place in Zangarmarsh, where the Sporelings proved to be quite fascinating. However, once her garden was full and most of her research complete, she left the chaos of Stormwind and the rest of Azeroth behind, choosing to stay home. For almost a year she never went farther than the outskirts of Lakeshire, mostly staying at the manor and in her garden. Current PeeJee is now currently living in a large manor in the Redridge Mountains just on the outskirts of Lakeshire with her close friend Asherrean Koth. An elf woman named Kathetia Silverwing is also known to stay with them from time to time. Since Asherrean became co-owner of the Jester, she has been frequenting there more and more lately. Word has also begun to circulate that her brand of potions and elixirs have once more begun to show up in shops along with a few minor selections of herbal teas. Personality Many who have known PeeJee for a long time will have noticed some rather drastic changes in her personality over the years. Over the span of about two months she seemed to have aged considerably. Where she was once renown for her mischievous playfulness, now she carries herself with a warm maturity and calm demeanor. Yet her eyes still hold a shadow of that almost childish playfulness, and never more evident than when she's curious about something. One thing people who have know her for any amount of time might notice is the distinct lack of her ever mentioning her goddess anymore. Abilities PeeJee, simply put, is a manipulator of shadow. Through sheer belief and conviction the shadows around her actually begin to take on lifelike personalities of their own. In fact, if asked, they are simply her friends. By taking control of another's shadow, she is also able to physically manipulate the target. (Think Mind Control) One of Peejee's more useful abilities is the ability to traverse into the minds of others. It requires physical touch and the mingling of shadows. As far as anyone knows she can not do this without the consent from the subject. Lately PeeJee now has a sentient Shadow who has decided to become her guardian. ((Please read Shadowfiend by PeeJee)) The House From the outside, it seems like a normal, two story manor on the western edge of Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. Around back one will find a fairly large garden full of various plants and herbs native to most of Azeroth and even Outlands. One corner has a hot house for her more exotic specimens. The first floor contains the kitchen, pantry, dining room and various guest bedrooms while the upstairs has a den, the master bedroom and even more guest bedrooms. The house used to be unlocked almost all the time, but now the wardings are active once more and the house is always locked. Once inside, things seem to take on a life of their own. The shadows are thicker and almost seem to ebb and flow, flicker and dance. One has the constant feeling that something is moving in the corner of your eye, and it's not uncommon to have things you are looking for suddenly move when you are not looking at them. Yet, it's not malicious in any way, just... mischievous. It's never an oppressive or unholy feeling, just... dark and playful, well... unless you are uninvited! Should Peejee actually be home when someone visits, things seem even more alive, with the mistress of the house sometimes whispering in a tongue unknown, yet it borders on the edge of comprehension, nodding and almost carrying on an entire conversation with... nothing. The few servants she retains are all pleasant and almost abnormally normal, going about their lives as if all was right and perfect with the world. They seem happy and content, carrying on the daily rituals for keeping the house as well as running errands into town for staples. One oddity that is still something of an 'urban myth' amongst the villagers is a mysterious patch of ground in the front yard that is completely barren of all life. Rumors say it appeared sometime in July of 620. NOTE: There is always someone at home due to the NPCS, as well as the house is heavily warded against intruders. If you wish to RP something please feel free to contact me either ingame or out (see User:SilverShadow) or Asherrean Links Internal Links *Stories and Artwork by/about PeeJee *Asherrean *Kathetia Silverwing *User:SilverShadow External Links *PeeJee's Journal - Mature content so be forewarned Awards Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Priest